Rescued Hobgobbler
|Faction = |Status = |Occupation = |Location = Hidden World New Berk (formerly) Isle of Berk (formerly) |Alignment = Good |Father = |Mother = |Grandfather = |Grandmother = |Sibling(s) = |Other = |Voiced by = |First Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World |Last Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World |Quotes = |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Rescued Hobgobbler is a Hobgobbler who first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Biography ''War against Grimmel The Rescued Hobgobbler was first seen on a ship owned by the Warlords which the Dragon Riders had raided. It was brought back to Berk to Gobber's dismay. Valka picked the Hobgobbler up and found no injuries on the dragon, and later he ended up in a cauldron of soup in the Great Hall, which Gobber called unsanitary. Toothless then growled at the Hobgobbler, which prompted him to scurry out. After Grimmel the Grisly threatened to destroy Berk unless Toothless is handed over, the Hobgobbler joined all other Berkians in the quest to find the Hidden World before settling on New Berk. Gobber noted that the Hobgobbler was a member of an ever-growing pack, and they all possessed the tendency to scare the veteran warrior from time time. The Hobgobbler and his pack were put into cages when Toothless and his mate were captured, but they were eventually freed by the Dragon Riders. They then came to Gobber's aid by chasing after Ragnar the Rock while devouring the deck the Warlord was standing on. Gobber then acknowledged that the Hobgobbler was not as bad as he seemed. After all the dragons were freed, everyone returned to the New Berk. However, after concluding that dragons and humans can't live together, Hiccup decided to send all the dragons to the Hidden World. The Hobgobbler and his pack flew off to the Hidden World with all the other dragons. Physical Appearance Like most Hobgobblers, the Rescued Hobgobbler is shaped like a beachball and looks similar to animals such as frogs. He possesses on nasal horn, short stubby legs, small back spines and a huge mouth. His coloration is a dark purple, with a yellow underbelly. Personality This dragon enjoys scaring Gobber and being in places he isn't supposed to be (like a soup cauldron). He is also quite lazy at times, but he will not hesitate in helping a friend in need. Abilities and Skills '''Incendiary Slobber:' Like other Hobgobblers, the Rescued Hobgobbler possess saliva that can burst into flames. Feeding Frenzy: Much like piranhas, if agitated, the Rescued Hobgobbler can eat almost anything when in a feeding frenzy. Jaw Strength: This Hobgobbler also has incredible jaw strength. Relationships Gobber the Belch This dragon enjoys frightening Gobber and tries to do so as often as possible. Gobber eventually grows fond of the Hobgobbler, especially after the latter saved him from Ragnar the Rock. Toothless The rescued Hobgobbler greatly respects Toothless' position as the Alpha Dragon and will follow the Night Fury's every command. Appearances Site Navigation Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Characters Category:Stoker Class Category:Mystery Class Category:Small Dragons Category:Minor Characters Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Males Category:Movie Dragons Category:Strong Dragons